


Never Leave My Side

by therobotjay



Series: I Would Give You The Stars [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders gets hurt, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hawke doesn't know how to do shit without his magic, I Love Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, doctors make the worst patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjay/pseuds/therobotjay
Summary: Anders gets hurt and Hawke get scared.





	Never Leave My Side

There was blood. Blood everywhere. Which wasn’t unusual, if Hawke was honest with himself, but this blood was fresh and wet and far too red. It was in Anders’ hair, trickling down the side of the healer’s face, getting all mucked up in his stubble.

There was so much blood. _Shit._

“Anders? Anders? Talk to me,” Hawke said urgently, moving to where the other man was sitting, looking dazed, in the estate’s entryway. He cradled the healer’s head gently in his arms.

Anders had stumbled against the wall and slid the floor the moment the door had shut. His beautiful whiskey-colored eyes struggled to focus on Hawke’s face. “I’m...I’m alright…” he managed.

There was so much blood and they were both so exhausted from battle that neither could summon up their magic at the moment.

Hawke could feel the ugly, cold, electric pangs of panic stirring in his gut. He wasn’t used to feeling helpless. Every drop of blood that fell to the floor hit his nerves like a lightning strike.

“Shit, Maker, fuck,” Hawke muttered, carefully pushing Anders’ hair aside to reveal a gash on his scalp nearly a handspan long. “ _Fuck_. Anders? Anders, what should I do?” His voice trembled on the verge of tears. He’d depended on his magic for his entire life. He didn’t know the first thing about tending a wound without it.

Anders swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch it, for starters,” he mumbled. He shook his head like he was trying to wake himself up, swayed wildly, then took a deep breath. “Help me upstairs. If you don’t mind me bleeding all over the sheets, that is.” He tried to pull a sardonic smile onto his face but it was marred by the blood that suddenly changed course with the gesture and flowed into the corner of his mouth.

Without hesitation and completely ignoring his own wounds, Hawke wrapped his arms around the healer and stood, carrying him easily.

Anders gave him a _look_. “You don’t have to carry me. My head’s wounded, not my legs.”

But Hawke’s anxiety over his boyfriend’s well-being overrode his desire to protect Anders’ pride.

Once they reached the bedroom, Hawke laid Anders down gently, propping his head up with a pillow. Hoping, he tried to channel his magic, but it just wasn’t there yet. A faint glow of green came from his fingertips but that was it.

“It’s only bleeding so much because it’s a scalp wound,” Anders said, still sounding hazy but distinctly exasperated. “Just leave me alone, I’ll heal.”

“No. I’m not going to leave you alone.” Hawke sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the small washbasin from the stand next to it. Taking out the wet cloth, he dabbed at Anders’ face. Within moments, the washbasin’s water was swirling red and the pillows were soaked.

“Stop that, you’re ruining the sheets.” Anders squirmed away from the other man’s touch.

“Fuck the sheets,” Hawke snapped. He leaned to grab the edge of the sheets farthest from Anders and _ripped_ , pulling away a length of cloth. Which he began to wind around the healer’s head.

“What are you-- you’re wrapping it too tightly! You’re supposed to be binding a wound not detaining a prisoner!” Anders squirmed again, which only resulted in a fresh flow of blood from his cut and a small, scared sound from Hawke. “You do realize I was alone for years, right? And I’ve been hurt worse than this. _Much_ worse.”

Hawke let the tears that had been threatening streak down his cheeks. “I know that. But I’m here now and I will _never_ let you be alone again. Seeing you hurt…” Hawke sniffed, his breath shaky. “...and not being able to fix it…” Carefully, he wrapped the torn sheet around Anders’ head and tied it off. It looked like shit but the bleeding was staunched. “I’m sorry. I know that I’m useless with things like this. But I...I can’t lose you.”

Anders grabbed the front of Hawke’s robes, pulling him close. He buried his face, blood and all, against the other man’s chest. Hawke wrapped his arms gently around the healer. Finally, _finally_ , his magic responded to his call, flowing into Anders, knitting the wound closed.

A small, choked sound came from the vicinity of Hawke’s chest. He wasn’t sure if Anders was laughing or crying.

“You’re not going to lose me. Not to something like this.”


End file.
